The Taking of Jack the Ripper
The Taking of Jack the Ripper is the first part of the A Good Man forms an Army trilogy. Synopsis Madame Vastra searches Victorian London for Jack the Ripper in order to bring him down and end the fear he brings. Story London 1888 Madame Vastra’s home- Madame Vastra rushes down the stairs. “Jenny!” “Yes!” Jenny runs over to Vastra. “Look what I’ve just found” Vastra holds up the crystal to Jenny. “Wow, is that real?” Jenny asked. “Yes and it’s going to help me take down Jack the Ripper tonight” The crystal starts glowing a violent red and Vastra lets go, it just hovers in the air rippling with energy. Opening Credits- Neve McIntosh The man walked slowly round the corners, careful not to draw attention to himself. This was to be his sixth kill and the authorities still had no clue that he is, he didn’t want to ruin that now. The man knew what to do because he was the best and always would be the best no one could ever catch the great Jack the Ripper. “Right, I've got my sword, the carriage is waiting and I'm ready to go” Jenny gave Vastra a kiss and opened the door for her. “Good luck, remember I will be here when you get back” The door closed behind her and she walked towards her carriage. She always loved this bit, the excitement she got from knowing she was going to save the world from someone or something which has been very troubling to the people. She arrived at a deserted street about two miles away from her home. “This man is a freak” She said to herself “Not only does he kill in a place where already there have been three secret murders he picks the night five days before Christmas” She looked down, she still hadn’t gotten Jenny a present yet. Vastra strolled down the high street rather casually giving what she was about to do. “Mr. Ripper where are you?” She yelled playfully. Rose Mylett had been drinking again, she couldn’t help it and she knew it was bad for her but the enjoyment was so fun once she was intoxicated. She was walking home one night to her run down cottage where her husband was waiting for her; he was a loving man but could be really boring. But then she stopped, she could hear something which was strange as she had never heard anything before on her drunken walks home. Then she heard a yell “Mr. Ripper where are you?” That voice had scared her more than anything in her life for two reasons one she sounded playful as if it was a game of hide and seek and two because of ‘Mr. Ripper’ she couldn't of meant... Vastra looked up and down the street, where was he this was supposed to be easy. Her pocket vibrated, she took out the crystal. “Do you know where he is then?” The crystal started glowing red again and Vastra let it go, the energy faded and in the crystal was left a picture of a girl. Vastra knew what it meant and had to hurry up before the girl was killed. Jack the Ripper watched Vastra’s every move extremely careful not to make any noise he knew the Silurian had amazing hearing and could attack him from over there with her tongue which would poison him. He was scared of her and he wasn’t scared of anything. Then he heard her to the left she was standing there watching Madame Vastra. He went back to the shadows so he could jump up behind her. He walked around a couple of buildings, always watching Vastra to make sure she doesn’t notice him. Then he stopped, he looked to his left and saw a girl about twenty years old. She didn’t seem to notice him. “Jacky come on out, I got a surprise for you!” Jack saw the girl about to turn around so he leapt at her, grabbed her by the thought and brought her from her hiding spot. “Madame Vastra, were you looking for me?” Madame Vastra turned round, Jack the Ripper was holding a girl by the thought and looked at her with an evil but slightly scared stare. “Now leave me alone or I will snap her neck” Rose looked up at Vastra and screamed, “Oh my god, I'm being strangled by Jack the Ripper and the one trying to save me is a daemon” She passed out. “Now, put your swords and other weapons down and I won’t kill her, your choice?” Said Jack. Madame Vastra put her swords on the ground and slipped her hand in her pocket. “Let her go Jack!” She growled. Jack reached into his own pocket and pulled out a blade, he moved it towards Rose’s neck. “Jack, I'm warning you!” Jack just smiled. He swung the knife back ready to swipe but Madame Vastra was fast her tong flew out of her mouth hitting Jack square in the face. He dropped the knife and Rose and fell to the floor. “What have you done?” Cried Jack “Oh just a trick I know” Vastra replied. Jack grabbed the knife and flung it at her; she quickly pulled her hand from her pocket, bringing the crystal with it. The Crystal turned the angry red colour and released a huge shock of energy which destroyed the knife mid-flight and then went for Jack. Jack turned to try and run but the poison that the tong had left in him was slowing him down. “No, you can’t do this to me!” He yelled. Then Rose awoke and stood up and the energy stopped and turned on her. “No, that's not who it should be going for!” Vastra said. But to late the energy flew straight for Rose and when it touched her she screamed and was thrown off her feet and sent crashing into a building. Vastra ran over to her. “Hello, can you hear me, are you alright?” No reply “Please wake up; I need you to wake up.” Still no reply. Vastra checked her pulse. “She’s dead” Vastra looked up from the corpse, Jack the Ripper was nowhere to be seen. But she could sense which way he had gone by the horrible smell of sweat he had left after him. She closed Rose’s eyes and ran after Jack. His sweat left a very strong smell in her sensitive nose but for once she didn’t mind she was going to take down Jack the Ripper and London would be safe again, at least for a while. She turned another corner and heard him before seeing him, he was breathing heavily. “Damn that blasted Silurian. Why doesn’t she just go back to where she belongs?” Vastra prodded the crystal and it glowed blue. “What did you say about me?” She revealed herself to him. “And don’t try running I've sealed us in a force field” Jack picked up a stone and threw it behind him, it bounced back off and invisible wall. He growled at her. “So, you’re going to kill me?” Jack asked “Umm, yes but then I'm also going to eat your body, you look ever so tasty” She replied, a smile creeping on to her face. Jack took two steps back. “Now should we get this done with or are you going to fight back?” Vastra asked. Jack pulled another knife from his sock and ran at her. Vastra whipped off her cloak and licked her lips. “Come on then” Jack came at her at the leg with Vastra moving it out the way just in time. This didn’t stop him though as he countered with a blow to the back. “Ahhh” Cried Vastra. She threw her tong at his chest and hit him directly; poison was soon flooding through his system. He froze and stared at her. He simply stated “You’ve killed me!” His lifeless body fell to the floor. “Do not mess with Silurian’s!” The crystal vibrated in her pocket and as she walked away with a full stomach the force field dispersed. The ride back home was one of the best she had had in a long time she had had her dinner and had saved London from a villain that had been doing wrong for years. When she arrived back home Jenny was waiting for her, she told her about her night and then Jenny told her there was a little matter to attend to in the living room. Vastra walked in and froze; there she saw the blue box that contained the most amazing man in the world. “Jenny pack the swords were going to need them” The TARDIS door opened and there he was, The Doctor. He bowed “Madame Vastra would you and your friend like to stop an army at Demons Run and save my best friends baby?” Category:A Good Man forms an Army Category:TheTrueDoc